The Love Interests
The Love Interests is a rhetorical group of people who were or are currently dating the Liars/Perfectionists specifically. It also includes intense crushes and potential boyfriends or girlfriends. Pretty Little Liars This group mainly consists of the four main "love interests": Toby, Caleb, Paige, and Ezra. Endgame Couples The official endgame couples are: * Hanna Marin is married to Caleb Rivers. * Aria Montgomery is married to Ezra Fitz. * Emily Fields was engaged to Alison DiLaurentis in the finale. They were later married and divorced. * Alison DiLaurentis was engaged to Emily Fields in the finale. They were later married and divorced. * Spencer Hastings is married to Toby Cavanaugh. * Mona Vanderwaal was dating an unnamed French man in the finale. However, in PLL: The Perfectionists, she is single. Relationships by Season |-| Season 1 = * Ezria (On/Off) * Emaya (On/Off) * Seanna (Broken Up) * Lanna (One-Sided Crush) * Tobily (One-Sided Crush) * Ariel (Briefly) * Haleb (On/Off) * Paily (Briefly) * Wrencer (Briefly) * Spalex (Dated: Broken Up) * Emison (Flashbacks: Kissed) |-| Season 2 = Major relationships in Season 2 include: Spoby (On/Off), Haleb (Official), Emara (Official, then Broken Up), Emaya (On/Off), Ezria (Official), Haria (Fake Relationship), and Nona (Official, then Broken Up). |-| Season 3 = The major relationships in Season 3 are: Ezria (On/Off), Haleb (On/Off), Spoby (On/Off), Wesria (Kissed), Wrenna (Kissed), and Paily (Official). |-|Season 4 = Major relationships in Season 4 include: Jakria (Official, then Broken Up), Coria (Kissed), Paily (Official, then Broken Up), Haleb (Broken Up), Spoby (On/Off), Raria (One-Night Stand), Habriel (Kissed), Tranna (Official), Ezria (Official, then Broken Up), and Mina (Official, then Broken Up). |-| Season 5 = * Ezria (Dated: broke up) * Tranna (Broken Up) * Haleb * Paily (Dated: broke up) * Spoby (On/Off) * Joncer (Flirted: kissed) * Spencer and Colin (Kissed) * Emalia (Fling) * Andria * Alison and Holbrook (Kissed) * Mina (On/Off) |-|Season 6 = * Haleb (Broken Up: kissed) * Spoby (Broken Up) * Andria (Broken Up) * Sarily (Official, then Broken Up) * Lorison (On/Off, then Broken Up) * Mina (Official, then Unknown) * Spaleb (Official) * Jordanna (Engaged) * Aria and Liam (Official) * Ezria (Affair) * Alison and Archer (Illegally Married). |-| Season 7 = * Spaleb (Broken Up) * Jordanna (Broken Up) * Ezria (Affair, then Official, then Engaged, then Married) * Aria and Liam (Broken Up) * Alison and Rollins (Widow) * Spencer and Marco (Hook-up, Official, Broken Up) * Emily and Sabrina (Broken Up) * Haleb (Official, Engaged, Married) * Paily (Offical: Broken Up) * Emison (Official, Engaged) Main Girls' Romantic Others The love interests of the six main girls are listed in the chronological order: * Alison DiLaurentis: Emily Fields (Engaged), Beach Hottie (Pregnancy Scare), Ezra Fitz (Dated), Ian Thomas (Secretly dated), Gabriel Holbrook (Kissed), Lorenzo Calderon (Dated), Elliot Rollins (Ex-Husband). * Spencer Hastings: Ian Thomas (Kissed), Wren Kingston (Kissed), Alex Santiago (Dated), Toby Cavanaugh (Dating, Pregnancy Scare), Jonny Raymond (Kissed), Colin (Kissed), Caleb Rivers (Dated), Marco Furey (Hook-up). * [[Aria Montgomery|'Aria Montgomery']]: Ezra Fitz (Married), Noel Kahn (Dated), Jason DiLaurentis (Dated), Wesley Fitzgerald (Kissed), Jake (Dated), Connor (Kissed), Riley (One-night stand), Andrew Campbell (Dated), Liam Greene (Dated). * [[Emily Fields|'Emily Fields']]: Alison DiLaurentis (Engaged), Ben Coogan (Dated), Maya St. Germain (Dated), Paige McCullers (Dated), Samara Cook (Dated), Lyndon James alias Nate St. Germain (Kissed), Talia Sandoval (Fling), Sara Harvey (Fling), Sabrina (Dated) * [[Hanna Marin|'Hanna Marin']]: Mike Montgomery (Kissed), Sean Ackard (Dated), Caleb Rivers (Married), Wren Kingston (Kissed), Gabriel Holbrook (Kissed), Travis Hobbs (Dated), Jordan Hobart (Ex-Fiancé). * [[Mona Vanderwaal|'Mona Vanderwaal']]: Noel Kahn (Dated), Caleb Rivers (Kissed), Mike Montgomery (Dated). People Interested in Multiple Liars * Andrew: Spencer and Aria * Toby: Spencer and Emily (Prior to her coming out) * Ian: Spencer and Alison * Wren: Spencer and Hanna * Mike: Mona and Hanna * Gabriel: Alison and Hanna * Ezra: Alison and Aria * Caleb: Hanna and Spencer * Noel: Mona and Aria Other Important Relationships # Melissa Hastings and Wren Kingston: Engaged (Season 1), Couple (Season 4 - Season 6) # Ella Montgomery and Byron Montgomery: Married (Season 1 - Season 2), Divorced (Season 3 - Season 6) and Married (since Season 6) # Ashley Marin and Darren Wilden: Dated (Season 1) # Melissa Hastings and Ian Thomas: Married (Season 1) # Jenna Marshall and Garrett Reynolds: Dated (Pre-Season 1 - Season 2) # Jenna Marshall and Noel Kahn: Dated (Season 2 - Season 3) # Melissa Hastings and Garrett Reynolds: Dated (Season 2 - Season 3) # Jenna Marshall and Shana Fring: Dated (Season 2 - Season 5) # Ashley Marin and Ted Wilson: Engaged (Season 3 - Season 5) # Ella Montgomery and Zack: Engaged (Season 3 - Season 5) # Ashley Marin and Jason DiLaurentis: One-Night Stand and Kissed (Season 5) # Toby Cavanaugh and Yvonne Phillips: Dated (Season 6 - Season 7) Married (Season 7) # Jessica DiLaurentis and Peter Hastings: Affair (Pre-Season 1; Off-Screen) # Mary Drake and Peter Hastings: Affair (Pre-Season 1; Off-Screen) # Mary Drake and Ted Wilson: Affair (Pre-Season 1; Off-Screen) # CeCe Drake/Charlotte DiLaurentis and Jason DiLaurentis: Dated (Pre-Season 1; Off-Screen) # Charlotte DiLaurentis and Archer Dunhill (see: Charcher): Dated (Season 6; Off-Screen) # Alex Drake and Wren Kingston: Dated (Season 4 - Season 7) Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists Relationships by Season |-|Season 1 = * Hoti: Dated then ended after his death. * Jaitlin: Dated then broken up. * Andy: Dated, seperated, then rekindled. * Zava: Flirtation, Dated. * Emison: Divorced. * Alison DiLaurentis and Gabriel Evaristo: Flirtation, Kissed. * Masona: Dated then broken up Main Characters' Partners * Alison DiLaurentis: Emily Fields (Wife, divorced), Gabriel Evaristo (Kissed) * Mona Vanderwaal: Mason Gregory (Ex-Boyfriend: affair) * Ava Jalali: Nolan Hotchkiss (Ex-Boyfriend: deceased), Zach Fortson (Boyfriend) * Dylan Walker: Nolan Hotchkiss (Flashback: one-night-stand), Andrew Villareal (Boyfriend, seperated, rekindled) * Caitlin Park-Lewis: Nolan Hotchkiss (Ex-Boyfriend: faked for appearances), Jeremy Beckett (Secret Boyfriend: later public) * Claire Hotchkiss: Peter Hotchkiss (Husband: deceased), Mason Gregory (Affair) People Interested in Multiple Perfectionists * Nolan Hotchkiss: Ava Jalali, Caitlin Park-Lewis, and Dylan Walker * Mason Gregory: Mona Vanderwaal and Caitlin Park-Lewis Category:Pairings Category:Love Interests Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Romances Category:Romantic Pairings